Night of Fate
by The Black Rose445
Summary: "He would look back at this night as the night that changed his fate." DaveKat fanfic. Ratings will change as story progresses. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Please read and review. May take me a while to update. -Updated- rating changed to M for Dirk's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

My first Multi-chapter fanfic. It's loosely based off a picture I saw on Tumblr. enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

Dave stares up at the sky and sighs. _Another day, another dollar, _He thinks. He's currently walking home from his job near his college, and it's nearly midnight. Just then, it begins to rain. Which is odd, considering that Texas isn't exactly the most rain prone-city during the middle of summer. Deciding to forgo the long walk to his apartment in this now-downpour, Dave makes his way to the nearest bus stop with a route that passes his building. At least the late night drivers are pretty lax about where they drop you off in the middle of the night. As he sits in the bus waiting area, he checks his watch. 0:13, just in time for the last bus. As he lets his head fall back against the back of the bench, he notices another person standing in the shadowed corner. The hood of his jacket is up and he is soaked from the rain that blows in from his right. Because of the darkness, it is hard to see his face.

"You know, I'm not gonna bite you," Dave calls to the shadowed man. By the outline of his body, Dave can see his head snap up at the sound of his voice. The man steps out of the shadows but keeps his head down as he sits on the far end of the bench. Dave can now see that the "man" is actually a lot shorter than he first seemed, and thinner too. He can't be any older than Dave himself. The loose jacket he wares in an attempt to hide this fact only seems to make it more obvious. The bus rolls around and both of them get on. Dave sits in a seat near the middle of the bus, happy that there are very few passengers. Okay, there were no passengers except him and the shorty. Speaking of, the boy plops down in the seat across the aisle from you, head still down. The bus driver gives the two of them a funny look by way of the mirror hanging over the dashboard, but pays no further mind.

"So I take it, by your accent, you live around here?" the boy asks. His head is up and resting against the seat, but his hood still covers his eyes. Dave notices a small glint from around his neck and, upon further examination, sees that he's wearing a necklace with a pendant that looks much like shackles.

"Yeah, I live close to here. What's it to you?" Dave asks. The boy flinches away, and Dave instantly regrets how his voice sounded. Cautious, almost scared eyes flash from beneath the edge of the hood, and Dave could swear he saw a glimpse of red.

"My name's Karkat. I just moved here from Seattle for college. I had late night classes and, well," he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I kinda got lost." Dave can see most of the bo- Karkat's face. He has an awkward grin across his face, showing even teeth and slightly elongated canines. His eyes were still mostly covered, but Dave could now see some messy black locks framing his face. Karkat's skin was almost grey in color, making him seem a little unearthly.

"Do you at least know what street you live on?" Dave asked. Karkat nod quickly, searching his pockets for something. He reaches into his left pocket of his jacket and stiffens, and pulls a soggy note out.

"Well, I _did_ know where I live," Karkat chuckles. Dave sighs, burying his face in his hands. _I can't just leave him out here_, Dave thinks. _It's raining, obviously, and he's quite the pretty boy. I'm sure there are plenty of creepers out there just waiting to get their filthy hands on him. If anything happens to him…_ Dave shakes his head quickly to stop that train of thought. He looks out the window and realize the bus is almost to his apartment.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, Karkitty, and we'll see if we can't find your place in the morning," Dave offers. "This is hardly the time or place for a kid like you to be wandering about."

Karkat looks up at him and smiles before something hits him. "DON'T CALL ME KARKITTY!" he yells at Dave. Luckily the bus is at his building. Dave walks up to the driver, who sighs in relief when he hears that they are getting off there. Dave walks off the bus when the doors open, Karkat close behind. He will look back at this night as the night his fate changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave towels his hair, watching Karkat do the same. As it turns out, Dave really did see Karkat's real eye color on the bus. They are such a similar shade to Dave's own eyes, Dave wonders for the whole of three seconds if Karkat could be albino like him. He quickly dismisses that thought. The chances are like, what, 1 in 20,000? _He's probably wearing contacts,_ Dave thinks as he places both towels in the washer. _Then again, bro has orange eyes, and he's not albino. Maybe a genetic blip?_

"Hey, Karkat?" Dave calls to the boy, who's still in the bathroom drying off. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or on the bed?" Karkat's head pops around the corner, and Dave notices he doesn't. Have. His .Shirt. On. _Okay, don't freak out. Don't freak out. He's just wringing out his clothes, right? Right? _Dave tries to calm himself down as Karkat answers.

"I think I'll take the couch. I did kinda ask to stay without much warning, so I can't really kick you out of your own bed," Karkat says, retreating into the bathroom. Dave hears the splash of water in the tubas Karkat wrings out his jacket.

"Alright then. I'll go get you some blankets and a change of clothes. You can't sleep in those without catching a cold," Dave calls, walking across the main room to his bedroom. He had moved out from his bro's place a couple months ago. Ironically, he had moved right across the hall from him. They still stay in touch, go out on their days off, do all the brotherly stuff, just a lot less often. Still, there are no secrets between them.

Dave walks back to the main room and places the pile of blankets on the couch before going to the bathroom and setting the clothes in front of the door. He had dug up some of his older shirts and pants that looked like they would fit his guest. Straightening up, he considers whether or not it's a good idea to peak in on Karkat or not.

Thunder roars above the building.

All the lights flicker momentarily, and then go out.

There are a full two seconds of tense silence…

A scream soon shatters the night.

Dave can tell already that it's Karkat who screamed, obviously because he's just outside the door. He rushes in, forgetting that Karkat's probably naked.

* * *

I'm considering adding either a smut chapter or another chapter or two to build the story before the smut. Comments will determine which happens. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update! But it's done! Thanks for being so patient with me!

* * *

Karkat begins panicking as the lights flicker out, afraid that the demons around him will only grow stronger in the dark. He covers his ears as the voices around him begin calling his name, screaming to block out the ever-increasing volume of the beautiful, frightening chorus. The door slams open and strong, thankfully solid, arms surround him in a desperate attempt to calm him. He hears someone whispering in his ear as his screams soften into quiet whimpers, but he still can't quite make out what the person is saying. Even as he begins to relax the grip around him grows tighter. Not that he minds all too much. As his eyes begin to adjust to the darkness of the bathroom, he can make out the outline of Dave's body, which isn't much because of the crushing hug they are locked in. He jumps slightly when another peal of thunder shakes the building. Karkat looks up at Dave's face to see worry and fear so obviously displayed on it. _Why is he afraid?_ Karkat asks himself. _He's only just met me, so he can't be afraid of losing me. Maybe he's afraid of thunder…_

Karkat feels himself suddenly pushed away. Dave eyes him critically.

"Damn it, Karkat! Did you have to scare me like that?" Dave scolds without any real anger. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were dying in here!" Dave wraps a towel around Karkat's slight form, suddenly very aware that the boy wasn't wearing anything. He pulls him into the main room, grabbing the stack of clothes from in front of the door on their way to the couch. Sitting him down, Dave hands him the clothes and begins to spread some of the blankets out on the un-occupied portion of the couch while Karkat gets dressed. To his surprise and satisfaction, the clothes fit him perfectly.

"Alright. You can sleep out here tonight. If you need anything, just come and wake me up. I'll be in the room right beside the closet over there," Dave says, pointing down the hallway. There are a few more moments of silence as he finishes the makeshift bed on the couch. Completing his task, Dave turns and begins to walk towards his room. Thunder roars again and Karkat jumps at him and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his head in Dave's side. Dave sighs. He can't very well leave Karkat like this. Scooping him up bridal style, he carries the smaller man to his bedroom, trying to ignore the warm breath on his neck. Setting him on the bed, he is surprised to see the smaller man already sleeping pretty peacefully. Suddenly realizing how exhausted he is, Dave snuggles down next to him and promptly falls asleep.

Karkat wakes up slowly. At first, he doesn't even realize where he is. All he registers is a large, very warm expanse of red surrounding him. It feels comfortably familiar to him, like being back at home with Kankri. _Except Kankri has been dead for years._ The realization hits him by storm, and he is suddenly pushing the person cuddled up to him away violently in a desperate attempt to get his bearings. The person whom he just threw off him, which reveals itself to be Dave, stares up at him grumpily from the floor.

"Damn, Karkitty. I've had a few terrible wake-up-calls, but I think that's one of the worst," Dave mumbled, rubbing the back off his neck and stretching as he stands up. Karkat apologizes as he quickly stands up as well, only to stagger and fall forward. Dave catches him and sets him upright, extremely worried. He goes to place his palm up against the boy's forehead, but pulls back before he can even touch it. _He's burning up, Dave_ thinks. He can practically feel the heat radiating of Karkat.

"Wow, Karkles! Dude, you've got a serious fever! Damnit! I shouldn't have let you stay wet like that for so long! Stay here and lay down while I go get you some medicine, 'kay?" The worry in Dave's voice is heavy on Karkat's ears. He watches as Dave races down the hall to the bathroom. He feels bad for worrying him, but his head had begins to pound and he has no choice but to lay down before he throws up. He is out even as his head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave returns to the room with an unopened box of cold medicine and a glass of water. He sighs in relief when he sees Karkat already sleeping, albeit restlessly. He sets the cold medicine and water down on the nightstand before returning to the living room to clean up the couch, but leaves the door open so that he can check on him. Half way through, he hears Karkat moan, and rushes in to check on him.

"You okay?" He asks, worry and concern flooding his tone. Karkat's eyes flash up to him, and Dave has to suppress a shutter just from the shear intensity of the boy's gaze. Tearing his eyes away from Karkat, Dave sits on the edge of the bed and starts to open the box of cold medicine. He curses as he slices his finger on the edge of the cardboard.

Dave yelps in surprise as Karkat literally hurls himself on top of him and begins to lick the blood of his finger. His eyes widen as one of the boys fangs begins to deepen the cut in an attempt to draw out more blood. Jolting himself out of his momentary paralysis, Dave quickly pushes Karkat off of him and tries to shake some sense into him.

"Karkat! Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Karkat's eyes flash up and meet Dave's in a moment of confusion before realization of what he has done hits him.

"Oh my god, Dave. I'm so sorry," he stutters out, backing away until his back hit the wall. He slides down the wall and curls into a ball, whimpering and struggling to hold himself together. He flinches when he feels Dave's arms wrap around him cautiously. Strong, warm hands begin to rub soothing circles into his back; whispered words ringing in his ears just barely beneath his rang of hearing.

To Dave's relief, Karkat's sobs begin to fade almost as soon as he wraps his arms around the boy. He doesn't care that Karkat just attacked him seemingly at random. He doesn't care that he barely knows the person he is currently holding in his arms. All he cares about is the fact that this person needs him right now. For Dave, that's all the reason he needs to be there for a person.

xxxxxxxOxxxxxxx

Sorry for the insanely short chapter, but stuff keeps coming up and I end up putting this off. Really, really sorry. I'll try to write more, but I don't know how long it will take me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the POV change. It's kinda hard to write a story meant for second person in third, so I stopped trying. :(

* * *

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are currently confused as fuck.

Your brother busted into your apartment less than five minutes ago babbling on about a guy he picked up last night and how the guy was running a really bad fever, and(to your surprise) licked blood off of his finger. You automatically assume that the guy he picked up is some kind of vampire; Roxy's mastery of mythical creature lore was beginning to rub off on you. You follow Dave into his apartment and, lo and behold, lying on your little brother's bed, is a vampire.

You can tell it's a vampire from just how he looks, referring back to Roxy's description of them for confirmation. _Dark black hair, grayish-pale skin. _You check his teeth and eyes, careful not to wake him (at least, you assume it is a guy). _Minorly prominent fangs, multi-tone red irises. Yep, that's a vampire. _You notice Dave is giving you a funny look, but you dismiss it. You know that he knows what you two are dealing with here.

"Don't lie to me, little dude. Did this guy bite you?" you ask sternly, not turning away from the boy on the bed. From what you've seen so far, you don't think he is the kind of vampire who can just bite and turn a person, but you can't help but be cautious. You restrain a sigh of relief when your brother shakes his head. Plopping down on the floor next to the low mattress, you cradle your head in your hands and try to think. Normally, any people you find that you think _might_ be vampires you take to Roxy or her little sister Rose to make sure, but this guy is so obviously a vampire you don't think it is necessary. Still…

"Okay, little dude. I'm gonna call Roxy to see if she can come over and check this guy out." You shot Dave a glare when he tries to protest. "Don't fucking start with me, Dave. I don't want to let her take this kid and threat him like she treated the others, trust me. To be perfectly honest, I'm not going to let her, no matter how much she begs. Nobody deserves to be treated like those people were." You shudder as you think of the time you visited Roxy when she was 'taking care of' one of the real vampires you brought to her.

You watch Dave wince (even though it's hard to see behind his shades) and nod. You pull your phone out and dial Roxy's number, praying to whatever gods are watching over you right now this turns out well.

* * *

Thanks for all your support, guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I promise to update more often when marching band season ends. I'm now taking suggestions for new stories, even though it may take me a long time to act on them. Just drop a message in my PM if you have any ideas.

P.S. the actual story part of this chapter has exactly 444 words. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy-

You slam your knife down on the small tray beside you in anger and storm upstairs to the ringing phone, shedding your now-blood-covered plastic gloves and white lab coat as you do. You curse as you check the number on the infernal device.

Dirk. Fucking. Strider.

"You'd best have a good reason for calling me right now, Strider," you hiss out, careful to keep your voice even.

"Yes, I do have a 'good reason', Dr. Roxy Lalonde." The sneer in his voice makes you want to lash out at him, but you hold yourself back until he gets out his reasons.

"Listen, Roxy. I have something that might… how do I say this... ? _Peak your interest." _The sudden change in tone has your excitement building.

"But, there are conditions this time." Hell yes. Hell fucking yes.

"You found another one!" you squeal with barely contain jubilation.

"Yes, I've found another one," Dirk says, his voice holding a firm edge that makes you stop and re-evaluate the situation.

"But as I said, there are conditions. Number one- you don't get to take this one back to your lab. Number two…"

"Woah there, buster!" you interrupt before he can go any further. "What do you mean I can't take it back to my lab!? How am I suppose to study it if I can't?!"

"That's your problem, Roxy," Dave's voice hisses over the line, causing you to shiver in fear. Dirk may not be too hostile towards you, but the younger Strider has no qualms about ripping your head off. You and the younger Strider never saw eye-to-eye about your research._ I should have known it was on speaker phone._

You hear the older brother whisper something insistently to the younger.

"Sorry 'bout that. Dave's on his period." A loud exclamation from the back tells you how Dave reacted to that one. "As I was saying… Rule number two- you work on Strider terms. If we one of us wants you out, you get out. We are not having another Jake-English-flipping-shit-and-leaving scenario because of how you treat this little dude."

You have a feeling you're not going to like this next condition.

"Third and last-no drugs that will potentially kill this guy. No chances of death above forty."

"That's not possible, Dirk." You face-palm at how idiotic all this is. You do research perfectly fine on your own, why does he think he can just butt in like this? And no percentages above forty? Is he insane?!

"I don't care if it's not possible. That's how it's gonna be done. Now if you're done bitching, get your ass over here."

The phone clicks and you realize he has hung up on you. Grumbling curses, you grab your bag and keys and head out toward the Strider apartment, locking your door behind you just in case. _Hopefully, I can get him to change some of those "rules". _

So you pray.

* * *

Thanks for your support guys! I currently have shin splints, so I'm likely to spend less time with band while I heal and more time writing! I'm actually considering changing this to a Dirk-Kat story, or something like that. Leave me a comment to tell me what you think, plz! And any comments telling me how this chapter was or on how to improve my writing will be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
